Races
Because the server is a fantasy roleplaying server, the characters that people play as are allowed to be anything they like, including any race they like. The main races of the server can be chosen at the spawn. However, if a player wishes to be none of the main races, they should tell and admin whilst playing or contact them through the l05t website. A players roleplay character can be any race they like, from a Pixie to a Giant to an Elemental to a Half Elf. the main (most popular server and fantasy) races include: Human: Humans are the most common race in the L05t realm. They are intelligent and skilled in all of the professions and tend to have any alignment. Humans are the most emotional race, with complex personalities and are open about how they feel. Humans occupy all biomes in the world and there is no conflict between humans and any other race. Elf: Characters that are Elven are intelligent and skill in all professions, especially the Warrior, Mage, Architect and Farmer profession. Elves are similar to Humans, but tend to be more emotionally reserved and tend to live in the Forrest biomes of the world (as it is where their ancestors originate from)' but are now more advanced than just living in trees. Elves are usually good and don't have much conflict with other races. They are most allied with the human race. Dwarf: Dwarves are a common race in the L05t Realm. They can qbe any alignment and live anywhere, however, Dwarven towns are always underground. Dwarves are most skilled in the Miner, Engineer and Warrior profession. Although Dwarves are usually happy and tolerant, many have short tempers and sometimes conflict with Humans and Elves for thinking that they treat them as a 'lower race' when in fact all races are equal. Usually Dwarves get along with every race, and stick together, referring to each other as 'brothers'. Orc: Orcs are an uncommon race that have a reputation for being unaligned or bad (some orcs are good). Orcs tend to be emotionally reserved but also a little short tempered. Orcs are known to always live among their own kind in Orc camps or towns and treat unrelated Orcs as family, even if they are of a different alignment. Orcs are skilled in the Warrior, Miner and Farmer profession. ''Anthro: ''Anthro races are any kind of animal-like race. Depending on the animalistic properties of the chosen Anthro race. The races can be any kind of animal, even pigmen if the player chooses. There are no real guidelines for the race traits of the Anthro races because there are so many to choose from, so the player is given freedom to decide it themselves about their chosen Anthro race ( including naming). If you are a whitelisted member of the L05t Crafter Server and wish to have a skin that matches the race of your role-play character, contact Chibi_x through the website, in game on the server or through the Minecraft forums to send her a request of a skin that you would like designed or any changes that you would like made to your current skin. Other races that are included in the server are: List to be created once players play as new races.